Conventional indoor and outdoor display devices such as mobiles, wind chimes and mirrored balls become rather lackluster, static or repetitive in just a short time and thereafter are relegated to an obscure corner of a room or backyard. The entertainment value of current display items is minimal given that once a display is configured the visual effects of the display are fixed. The industry is in search of exciting novelty items which afford visual aesthetics with a degree of unpredictability in its presentation. Particularly desired are novelty items that exhibit a robust, environmentally integrated display that is derived from the use of materials that interact with external light and other natural elements.